


How Hogwarts Learned Muggleborns Can Be Terrifying

by ASkyOfKai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Funny, Harry Potter Sings, Implied Relationships, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASkyOfKai/pseuds/ASkyOfKai
Summary: In which the muggleborns of Hogwarts perform an iconic song and nearly give Draco a heart attack





	How Hogwarts Learned Muggleborns Can Be Terrifying

**Author's Note:**

> I think the tagging system is glitching cause it won't let me tag something unless it's an official tag. And now the formatting is messed up, for some reason. I'm just going to leave it and try to fix it in the morning. Anyways, this is something I came up with in the middle of the night and just wrote cause it seemed hilarious. 
> 
> Song used– We Will Rock You by Queen

Yet another year had begun. Draco sat at the Slytherin table, picking at his food. The firsties had just been Sorted and Dumbledore was prattling about school rules. 

He sighed and looked sideways at Pansy, rolling his eyes. She smirked back and mimed hanging herself. Behind her was Blaise using his wand to make the forks do high kicks. Draco stifled a chuckle and turned back to his food. 

The speech was always boring. Draco always shut it out and focused only on nearby events. Which is why he nearly fell over when a shout rose up from the Ravenclaw table next to them. 

Everyone in the Great Hall simultaneously turned to stare at the 6th year student standing on the table. A muggleborn, Draco knew, who's name had "gold" somewhere in it. 

"FELLOW MUGGLEBORNS" The kid bellowed. "I GIVE TO YOU WHAT WILL BE THE MOST ICONIC MOMENT IN HOGWARTS HISTORY!" 

He must have used a Sonorous charm, Draco mused. That voice was far too loud to be natural. 

"I'M SURE MOST IF NOT ALL OF YOU KNOW THIS," He paused with a grin. "SO FOLLOW MY LEAD. POTTER, YOU'RE SINGING." 

Draco frowned as he began to stomp and clap. He looked around the hall and was shocked to find all of the muggleborns smirking wildly. This did not look good... 

Granger was the first to make a move. Draco watched in amazement as she stood up and joined the Ravenclaw in perfect harmony. One by one all the muggleborns joined in, every person stomping and clapping in perfect rhythm. 

Draco looked to the teachers table, wondering if Dumbledore was going to put a stop to this madness. Unsurprisingly, the old fool was smiling and clapping along with the beat. A few of the teachers were too. 

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise." 

Draco whipped around at the sound of a voice singing. Potter, bloody fucking Potter, was up on the Gryffindor table with a strange, stick and ball thing in his hand and _singing. <\em>_

_"You got mud on yo' face, You big disgrace," Potter sang, "Kickin' your can all over the place." He motioned around the room. "Singin'"_

_A hundred or more kids all sang at once, nearly giving Draco a heart attack._

_"We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you"_

_Draco looked over to Pansy, who seemed a bit in shock and was staring at Granger. The nerd looked the happiest Draco had ever seen her, including the time she got 112% in a class._

_His eyes were drawn back to Potter, who also looked rather ecstatic. For a moment, Draco was caught up in the sheer happiness radiating off the golden boy. It was ruined when the whole hall sang the "rock you" thing again._

_This continued for another minute, Potter singing and everyone joining in for that specific line, and the thunderous noise increasing as other students started to join in with the stomp-stomp-clap beat._

_Suddenly the singing cut out and a guitar joined the song. Draco looked around until he saw Dean Thomas of all people with a bright, shiny red guitar in hand and a black box by his feet that the strange guitar was attached to._

_The stomping and clapping continued as Dean did things on the guitar that Narcissa had never ever mentioned in Draco's music studies as a kid._

_The song finally ended and there was a deafening cheer from all the student at Hogwarts. Draco found his lips pulling up in a smile without his permission as the Hall filled with joyous laughter._

_"We should totally do Somebody to Love next!" A kid from Hufflepuff shouted as the noise died down._

_"Ah, as much fun as that was," Dumbledore said in response, quickly standing up, "We will be here all night if we continue with this impromptu Queen concert. While I would find that extremely fun, I'm not sure you're classmates would."_

_There was a huge sound of disappointment in the room._

_"But!" Dumbledore quickly said, "You could continue this in your own dormitories."_

_"7th floor!" Harry Potter shouted as everyone started whispering excitedly. "Anyone who wants an actual concert, go to there after dinner! I'll sing, Dean's got guitar, I know Luna can play drums, and Hermione'll be my back up!"_

_As the crowd settled and the feast continued, Draco turned to face Pansy, who was still stunned._

_"I know what we're doing after dinner," He said with a grin._


End file.
